


colour outside the lines

by sunflwr



Series: almost forgotten nct fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2018, markhyuck fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr/pseuds/sunflwr
Summary: donghyuck always coloured outside the lines,mark decided to try it once too.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: almost forgotten nct fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	colour outside the lines

**Author's Note:**

> rereading these makes me cringe but also go uwu because ROMANCE

mark was looking for toothpaste as a big shiny advertisement of colouring pencils caught his eye. it remembered him of old times, of when he was in kindergarten and they used to draw the most wonderful things. while mark kept his drawings clean and simple, donghyuck drew monsters and coloured outside his own lines. 

mark remembers being so in awe with donghyuck's monsters that he tried to draw one too, it turned out to look more like a cat at the end. 

in everything he does, donghyuck colours outside the lines. full of surprises and driven by his curiousity donghyuck lived in a world he coloured himself. at first it was a world filled with monsters but after a while donghyuck started drawing heroes capable of slaying the monsters. 

donghyuck coloured his world with experiences and emotions; experiences and emotions that were dared and extraordinary. he coloured outside the lines and created millions of imperfections. 

mark saw the beauty in those imperfections, saw the beauty of something he is unable to, colouring outside the lines. mark saw the beauty in donghyuck. 

'i want to colour outside the lines too one time,' mark said. he was sitting next to donghyuck on the pavement in front of his house. it was getting dark and mark was getting cold. 'just stop thinking about it mark, ' donghyuck never really got the colouring outside the lines thing. he felt like mark made too big of a deal about it. 'you just need to stop being so predictable and do something no one expects.'

to do something no one expects. mark didn't want donghyuck to think he was predictable. maybe he had an idea, risky but unpredictable and certainly surprising. yeah, mark definitely was going to colour outside the lines today. 

'hyuck,' mark called out and donghyuck looked at him, curiously. mark just went for it, leaned in and kissed him. and kissing donghyuck was exactly what mark thought colouring outside the lines felt like. kissing donghyuck felt like an exchange of colours. 

'bold move,' donghyuck pulled away. 'didn't see that coming.' mark looked at his friend but donghyuck was just looking at the sky now, a sad smile spreading across his face. 'what's wrong?' mark asked, his pride slowly fading away. he didn't want donghyuck to be sad. 

'i just wonder if bold mark lee is the real mark lee you know.' donghyuck muttered silently, not sparing mark a look. and suddenly things made sense. 'are you asking me if it was bold mark lee or real mark lee that wanted to kiss you?' he couldn't help but grin. 'maybe,' donghyuck admitted. 

'well,' mark reached for donghyuck's hand but the other pulled away quickly. mark's grin disappeared. 'honestly it was real mark lee that wanted to kiss you, but bold mark lee that made it possible.' he said. he had been wanting to kiss donghyuck for years. 

'i guess i have to thank bold mark lee then,' donghyuck smiled at him. 'bold mark lee says that he's welcome,' mark's heart was beating like crazy. donghyuck grinned and put his head on mark's shoulder. 

'you don't have to colour outside the lines for me, mark,' donghyuck whispered. 'i like you just the way you are.' and though mark would never regret his attempt to colour outside the lines for once, he understood now that there had to be some beauty to colouring inside the lines too.


End file.
